


兴衰三十年

by yunchuyin



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, 有一些对宗教传说的胡编乱造
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunchuyin/pseuds/yunchuyin
Summary: 走向错误的历史。一座不应该存在的城。其残存的回响却在日后的岁月中时时隐现。





	兴衰三十年

这城是何时得建。

无人知晓。

人们意识到时它已声名远播，朝圣者从大地的四面八方涌来，行过高山、大河，经受烈日炙烤、风吹雨淋，挨过贫穷、猛兽、数年疲惫，到此见证神的宽恕与恩典。

这城广大。

植物幽绿宽阔，泉水淙淙流过大理石台面，果子甘美，花卉奇异繁盛，有鸟雀唱歌，蝴蝶休憩，鹿渴饮溪水。

告解的凡人自东侧八十八级洗罪梯行至城中半弧形广场，那里依阶设墙，壁龛深窄，重重层层供放着人们敬献的鲜花甜果，疲惫苦难，哭泣与忏悔。

阳光恢弘的日子，通路尽头向下俯瞰，这城便仿若尘世的花园。

由凡人在大地上托举而起。

重新奉给祂看。

 

亚茨拉斐尔花费了三年定居此地，又三年得见它兴盛，再三年悉知历史的失误。

第十个年头在街上遇到兴高采烈的恶魔。

彼此差点没认出对方。

“天使，”克鲁利率先招呼，红发披散，麻袍峻黑，神情深处仍残留着施行诡诈后的愉悦，蛇类竖瞳在日光下熠熠生辉，“看看你，几乎像个凡人。”

亚茨拉斐尔冲他微笑。

如这城的所有居民一般，平静耐心，宽容坚忍，等日头落下，日头又升起，年复一年，代复一代。

他开口，“你好，旅人，来朝圣？”

温和慈爱，语气轻快。

和三个世纪前没有太多分别。

然而他看起来真疲倦，时间在他肩上落下雪和灰烬，生活在他眼睛里留下受苦的痕迹。

他们上次见面时，天堂的荣光还回荡在这具凡人的躯体之中，向人间显示那超脱入圣的伟力，赐以福音、慈悲。

如今它们隐匿消失，无影无踪，只有极力分辨，才能发觉那些白色外袍下黯淡的光晕，像一天将逝的日头，缓缓坠落。

恶魔罕见地失语。

 

即便这条舌头吐露过的巧言曾令夏娃犯下了被驱逐的罪行，此刻克鲁利也不知该如何向这位天使说明。

他似乎是忘记了，伊甸，地狱与天堂，甚至更早的起初。

这名被称作“菲尔”的凡人如今在城中开一家医馆，价格低廉，水平高超。

在克鲁利以“讨碗水喝”为由，随其来到医馆的短短路程内，已有不下十人同他招呼，叫他“好心的菲尔”，并“感谢上帝派你来到我们身边”。

天使友善应答，也称“愿上帝保佑你”。

恶魔对此不置一词。

一路颇为玩味地品咂真相里的嘲弄。

这当然是祂又一次的心血来潮，玩笑，游戏，实验——

这位好心菲尔的确是位货真价实的天使。

而当他还记着这回事时，从不对任何生物说“愿上帝保佑你”。

他们踏进医馆的大门。

 

***第十年***

这碗水一直喝到黄昏日落。

菲尔接待了五起看诊，其中三位大人，一名老者，一个儿童。

该男孩在被告知痊愈后一直在医馆中蹦来跳去，像只烦人的小青蛙，甚至试图爬上凳子去戳克鲁利的眼睛。

多亏好心菲尔及时制止，并良言相劝，否则今夜将有一条同样货真价实的蛇游进该儿童的被窝，和他面面相觑。

“希望这没有冒犯到你。”送走所有病患后，菲尔回到桌旁落座，同时为这名旅人续上第八碗水。

“冒犯，”克鲁利在碗口与视线之间的缝隙中瞥了他一眼，“这还说不上。”

“你真好，”恶魔为这形容感到些许不适，菲尔却没察觉似的继续道，“所以，今夜应该没有一些恶作剧，或者……噩梦？”

克鲁利盯着他。

“因为你是一个恶魔，”菲尔有些迟疑，“所以……？”

克鲁利放下水，语气冷淡，“如果这是个玩笑，天使，那么它不好笑。”

菲尔眨眨眼，“对不起？”

恶魔不得不跟他对视了超过三十秒来确认亚茨拉斐尔确实还忘着。

“这到底是怎么一回事？”克鲁利问，“你这样多久了？”

 

**最先是朝阳。**

**当天使从荒野中醒来，第一眼看见天边徐徐初升的日头，金色日光丝线般散落在四周。**

**随即是流民。**

**饥饿的、无家可归的人们，或躺或坐，裹紧破旧的麻布衣物，等夜晚的寒气消散，便开始最后一程跋涉。**

“他们要去东方的城，先知说，那儿是伊甸旧日的所在。”

恶魔不赞同地评论，“你该知道真假，东门天使。”

菲尔若有所思。

**于是天使问遍了见到的每一个人，可没有人认识他，他也不记得任何人。**

**人们就把他带到先知面前。**

**先知说，“既然主派你前来，那便留下。”**

**天使听从了。**

**其后三十个日夜，他与周围的人一般，吃地里长出的食物，喝溪中的水。鹿都喜欢他，主动为他找甘甜的果子，毒蛇都害怕他，从不靠近他行过的草地。**

“我要说明，”克鲁利指出，“蛇从来不怕天使。”

菲尔好奇地看了他金黄的竖瞳一眼。

**人们认为这是先知所言的象征，很快接纳了天使。对他友善，教他与人相处。**

**天使也慈爱和善，总帮助他人，为人们找来清水与草药，洗去灰尘，医治病痛。**

“要我说，起作用的不是草药。”恶魔拍了怕菲尔手臂上的白袍子，那些光晕受惊般忽地亮了一下，又落回去。“瞧。”

菲尔点点头，“我猜也是。”

然后他愉快地对着克鲁利的碗唱了小半首歌，恶魔一言不发地看着那层水面发出晕蒙蒙的白光。

**他们在夏天结束前赶到了先知所指示的地点，那是一片旷野，广大空阔，什么也没有。**

**人们发出失望的叹息，有人跪在土里流泪，有人祈祷，有人怀疑这话的正确。**

**然而次日朝霞升起，一座大城伫立在东方，河水潺潺淌出，滋润两岸。依墙而建的弧形大理石广场反射着耀眼的光辉，好像白雪覆盖的山峦。**

**人们惊异出声，亲吻脚下的土地，感谢神，呼这城作“伊甸”，是人类的故乡，并发下誓言要将其重建，以“感谢上主的宽恕与恩典”。**

**天使随迁徙的人群涌入这座城，花费三年于此地定居，做当地人打扮，改换语言，还给自己取了个名字。**

恶魔再次嗤笑，“说真的，菲尔？”

天使说，“我记得有。”

“起码是拉斐尔吧？”克鲁利坚持，“亚茨拉斐尔，比较像一个天使。”

 

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①《耶路撒冷三千年》：当陌生人——如提图斯和他的军团士兵——第一次看到圣殿时,它“就像一座白雪覆盖的山峦”。


End file.
